This is War
by ForciblySilent
Summary: Drachma is declaring war on the rest of the world in an attempt to take over. Follow the Stone Blood Alchemist and her companions as they struggle through what will surely be the worst war in Amestrian history... multiple oc's, ocxoc, ocxMiles... X'D


**Le first chapter! For you guys! You're awesome!**

**Elena and Julia are mine. **

**Dante belongs to Troliver1994. He's currently writing a fanfiction about Dante, check it out. :D **

**Vice, Versa, and Vincent belong to Vice Deveraux. Enjoy! **

**Based on a ww2 rp. **

That day, they were recruiting. There were men in a long line, signing in to join the military. In a significantly shorter, yet still lengthy line, alchemists signed to join as well. Under the threat of war, it had been decided that they would forego the state registrations, were their abilities deemed useful.

In order to try to inspire more civilians to join, a few state alchemists were asked to stand behind Mustang as he manned the alchemist registration. They were lined up, decked in their uniforms, and looked quite official. In this line stood a young woman, who couldn't have been older than seventeen.

Her hair was long and dark; a Xingese tone. Down the middle ran a single red streak. Her eyes were blue and lifeless as she stared emotionlessly forward. Her hands were placed firmly against her sides. This girl was the Stone Blood Alchemist, known by her comrades as Stone Blood the stone-faced. Her name was Elena Bloodstone.

Elena stared out at the crowd emotionlessly, surveying the people who would possibly become her comrades in battle. Her eyes fell on a group of three children, two boys and a girl.

The one in the front stood proudly on his toes, trying to look over the adults' shoulders and catch a glimpse of Colonel Mustang. He had long dark hair and black eyes. His expression was strong and he jutted his chin out, the way a child would when trying to look older.

The boy to his side looked nearly identical to him, if it wasn't for his green eyes. However, this child looked more reserved and calm. He sighed, glancing over at who Elena assumed was his brother. He rolled his eyes, smiling at the young girl.

With long hair similar to the others, the girl looked around herself with wide innocent blue eyes. Her skin was fair and pretty and she hung close to the proud-looking boy. She was adorable in every sense of the word. Elena had to control her emotions carefully. Surely these children didn't intend to join the military?

The three finally reached Mustang. "We wanna join the army!" The foremost boy said loudly. Mustang sighed and looked him up and down, one eyebrow raising. "How old are you?" Elena's eyes narrowed. _He wouldn't let them join, would he? I mean, he let the Fullmetal boy join… but there's a war coming. _The boy looked proud as he said in a loud voice, "We're ten!" Roy merely frowned and shook his head. "We don't accept children your age." He called Major Armstrong over. "Take these three home, and then see if you can convince you-know-who again." He ordered.

Armstrong lifted the two boys and the girl onto his shoulders. "You-know-who?" Mustang sighed. "Yes, you know, _him_, the alchemist we've been trying to convince for months now…?" Recognition appeared on Armstrong's face. "Oh! Oh, of course. Yes, sir."

"Stone Blood, you go with him." Mustang commanded. The emotionless woman followed the major silently.

-o-o-o-

Dante Knights sat on a hill, letting the wind run through his hair. "So peaceful…" He sighed in contentment, pleased that for once he didn't have to run away from someone. He smiled and laid back. Suddenly a short, young girl lay next to him. She sent him a shy smile and lifted her hands into the air so that he wouldn't have to turn to her. _Hello. _She said in sign language, her fingers moving swiftly. The adorable fourteen year old girl was mute, and this was the way she communicated. Dante turned to her and smiled warmly. "Hey, Julia. How are you?" She turned pink. _I'm good, and you? Are they causing you trouble again? _

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle." Dante smiled at Julia kindly. He loved her the way one would love a little sister. She was innocent and sweet, and a very close friend. Despite her perpetual shyness, they'd grown to be like siblings over the years. Dante smiled and engaged her in a conversation, both of them now signing.

Armstrong, Elena, and the three children, who'd introduced themselves as Vice, Versa, and Vincent, reached outside of Central Command, towards the grassier outer parts of the city. As they reached a certain distance, Armstrong set the children down. He announced that he was going ahead. Elena stayed to watch the children, as Armstrong ran off.

Vice sighed and sent Elena a glance before running off on his own. Elena gave an exasperated sigh and chased after him.

-o-o-o-

Dante and Julia were still sitting on the hill, watching the sky and speaking to each other in sign language. All still seemed peaceful. Then, out of the blue, a child's voice yelled. "Hey mister!" Vice stood a mere few yards away.

Julia jerked up into an upright position, blushing deeply. Dante merely sighed and looked over at the ten-year-old. "Yeah, kid?"

Vice frowned but ignored the mention of his age. "I wanna join the military, but they said no!" He pouted. "Now some big man is going to come and try to convince you something."

Dante sighed, as he stood up. He offered a hand to Julia and she took it, her cheeks still pink. He helped her up. "Let's go, Julia, I can't be bothered to fight." He said. She nodded shyly, and the two set to leave. Vice grinned and followed. Then Elena came from the distance, grabbing Vice by the shoulder. She sighed in annoyance, and in her usual emotionless tone said, "You're supposed to stay with me until the Major gets back." She gave another sigh and looked up at Dante and Julia. "Hello, Stray Alchemist." She monotoned. "Major Armstrong is coming, so I suppose you and your friend will be leaving?"

Vice shrugged Elena off of his shoulder. Dante stared at the Stone Blood Alchemist, then broke into a grin. "Yeah, thanks." He grabbed Julia's wrist and the two ran off. Armstrong caught sight of him as Vice began to follow. "Get back here!" He chased after them, and Vice tripped him suddenly. The major didn't see it coming, and fell forward.

Elena sighed and walked over to Armstrong, letting the group escape. She tried to help the large man get up, though in all reality he mostly got up under his own power. "Sorry, major." She monotoned. "They got away from me."

"We'll just have to catch them again." Armstrong said, ripping off his shirt and doing a manly pose, sparkling all the while. "We must not give up!" He ran after the Stray Alchemist and his friends. Elena gave a sigh and adjusted her uniform listlessly before following the major. "Of course, sir."


End file.
